lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Harlaquin
Harlaquin or "Cahin Fluvia" was born the son of wealthy members of House Fluvia of whome made him a member of House Fluvia inside the Kingdom of Bretonia. Harlaquin would marry Helaquin and together they would become deeply in love. Harlaquin would grow up in an extremely brutal household which was vastly wealthy but also very brutal and sadistic in the way they treated Harlaquin. His life would change when he would come to meet his future love Helaquin at the local market. She would be at the local market when she would see Harlaquin amongst the crowd and she would see him spying at her from afar. He would follow her when he had escaped his handlers and the two would hide out in a local abandoned farm for almost a month while a wide and important search went out in an attempt to find Harlaquin, but when they finally returned to the town he was accompanied by Helaquin and he would marry her the day of his return in a rushed marriage that would make her vastly more important then she could have ever imagined. Following this the two would go on a murdering rampage which would result in the murdering of his entire House alongside her family, and with this act they would both retreat from noble life and travel the French country side for years. Over this time they would gain fame amongst the shadowy elements and this would eventually lead to their involvement in the Order of Ravenholdt. She alongside her husband would spend the next many years as a member of the Ravenholdt Order alongside her husband and best friend Harlaquin. She would join her husband when Ezio arrived and asked for people to follow him to found the Order of the Violet Dragon, and the two would become Violet Lords upon the Order setting up its organizational leadership. Harlaquin would be put in charge of the Invasion of Saint Dreliville where he alongside House Mountain's forces would overwhelm the areas Orcs and capture the fortress thus blocking the Orcs from the Gap of Hohenstein. Characteristics Personality Harlaquin would appear to many to be insane judging by the costume he wears but in fact he is one of the more intelectual members of the Order of the Violet Dragon, and when out of his costume is quite the sociable person. History Early History Harlaquin was born in the French city of Paris, and as a young boy his aristocratic parents were completely corupt and the young Harlaquin was a witness to many of the failing morals of the Paris nobility. This would have been fine but he begin to become to source of an extreme amount of abuse which was led by his family members Helaquin "I find that everyone who takes the time to get to know someone usually finds they have more in comman then not. Its a sad truth of life that very few are mature, or kind enough to look past our masks or unique personalities, and come to know us as people. Stare all you wish for I have the love of my life by my side, and you are consumed by your hate." -Helaquin Maisa Flourantine was born into extreme poverty and early in her life she would have a visit from a noblemen that would change her life for the better. Her parents would often send her to the local town of Paris where she would attempt to sell their goods at the market since her father was too lazy to take them. She would be at the local market when she would see Harlaquin amongst the crowd and she would see him spying at her from afar. He would follow her when he had escaped his handlers and the two would hide out in a local abandoned farm for almost a month while a wide and important search went out in an attempt to find Harlaquin, but when they finally returned to the town he was accompanied by Helaquin and he would marry her the day of his return in a rushed marriage that would make her vastly more important then she could have ever imagined. The Spree Following her marriage to Harlaquin she discovered how wealthy his family was, and the amount of pressure that they placed on him. This was fine with Helaquin but when he let it slip that his father had sexually abused him along with other members of his family joining in on this kind of behavior she refused to accept this kind of behavior. At first she begged him to leave but he was afraid of what his father would do, so they stayed for a time until one day his father beat him in front of her, and she became overcome with rage at seeing her love injured and she stabbed him through the neck with a knife. Watching his father die had a calming effect on Harlaquin and led to them without a word to eachother to simply begin stabbing his father over and over again. Following this they would engage intimately amongst the blood and violence of his father for hours. When they were finished his uncle and aunt would enter the room some time later and when they did without a word and nothing but a smile to her, Harlaquin walked up to them and stabbed his uncle through the head before killing his aunt as she tried to run away. Over the course of the next few hours he and Harliquin would massacre the rest of his family in a series of brutal attacks throughout the estate. Ravenholdt Performance It was while on a mission to assasinate a target in the Empire that Harlaquin and his wife Helaquin would gain their fame, as well as cement their loyalty to Ezio. Before this they had not known how to feel about Ezio and for them they had basically used this mission to find out whether they could trust him or not. "Cahin laughs his way through the door. Caha tips over a candelabrum before tumbling out behind him. I remain convinced that they are totally mad... yet fun!" -Ezio while watching The Quins during the performance Cahin and Caha performed together, so as to lure an assigned target - a foreigner with some claim to royal blood - into the open. As Helaquin distracted their audience by juggling her daggers, Harlaquin slipped away and stabbed the man through his chair. In the chaos that followed, Harlaquin, Helaquin, and their ally, Ezio, finished off the rest of the guests. Order of the Violet Dragon Main Article : Order of the Violet Dragon Invasion of Saint Dreliville Main Article : Invasion of Saint Dreliville Harlaquin would be put in charge of the Invasion of Saint Dreliville where he alongside House Mountain's forces would overwhelm the areas Orcs and capture the fortress thus blocking the Orcs from the Gap of Hohenstein. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Paris See Also : Christian Bale "Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know what I am? I’m a dog chasing cars. I wouldn’t know what to do with one if I caught it. You know, I just… do things. The nobles have plans, the gaurds they have plans, my father's got plans. You know, they’re schemers. Schemers trying to control their little worlds. I’m not a schemer. I try to show the schemers how pathetic their attempts to control things really are. So, when I say… Ah, come here. When I say that you and your girlfriend was nothing personal, you know that I’m telling the truth. It’s the schemers that put you where you are. You were a schemer, you had plans, and look where that got you. I just did what I do best. I took your little plan and I turned it on itself. Look what I did to this city with a few drums of wildfire and a couple of loyal pawns. Hmmm? You know… You know what I’ve noticed? Nobody panics when things go “according to plan.” Even if the plan is horrifying! If, tomorrow, I tell the newspapers that, like, a gang criminals will get their heads chopped off, or an army will be massacred, nobody panics, because it’s all “part of the plan.” But when I say that one little old mayor will die, well then everyone loses their minds! Introduce a little anarchy. Upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos. I’m an agent of chaos. Oh, and you know the thing about chaos? It’s fair!" Relationships Helaquin See Also : Helaquin Arya Starke See Also : Arya Starke Category:Kingdom of Bretonia Category:Member of the Order of the Violet Dragon Category:Assassin Category:Frank Category:People Category:Human Category:House Fluvia